Naruto Drabbles and Prompts
by 28SilverSkates
Summary: This is just a collection of Drabbles and Prompts that I need to get out. This is really a place for me to word vomit. Please note there is a very low chance I will publish a real story. If you want to write a story based off a prompt PM me. Ok? Good. Enjoy.
1. Forget about us

**Authors Note: If you are going to write a story based off a promot or drabble PM me before you do anything. There are ideas I have in relation to certain stories. But for the most part I dont cae wha you do with the story as long as you tell me and it is well written.**

Title: Forget about us

Plot Summary: Takashi Hebinari is on the run but he can't remember why. Actually he can't remember anything before his 8th birthday. He doesn't particularly care about his memories and figures those looking for him can go fuck themselves or die. Sumai Haruhi knows why she's on the run and why she can't go back. No matter how much she desperately wants to. But she's running out of options. Naru Makito doesn't even know he's on the run, just that Kura-Chan doesn't like staying in one place for to long and that he can't trust anyone else except Kura-Chan. Mercenary Itachi Uchiha is looking for his little brother who disappeared on his 6th birthday. Instead he finds the #1 underworld informant. An intelligent, flirty, seductive, highly murderous man named Takashi Hebinari. Tsunade Senju, a world renowned doctor is searching for her missing apprentice Sakura Haruno. Unfortunately Tsunade finds the slutty, dangerous, bipolar, beautiful Sumai 'Bloody Rose' Haruhi, an assassin for hire, in her place. Police Chief Minato Namikaze is looking for his son, Naruto Uzumaki, who was stolen from him by his ex-wife Kushina 'Bloody Habanero' Uzumaki. He doesn't expect to encounter the schizophrenic slightly kleptomaniac Naru Makito during his search. It doesn't help that the man could be Minatos twin brother. Three are running. Three are searching. Three are hiding. Somehow it became a web of lies and only four will survive because the three hiding are the three running and they will die running if they have to.

World: Modern AU.

Pairings: Itasasu/Sasuita, GaaNaru, SakuIno then SasoSaku.

Genre: Drama, Angst, Horror(from Sasuke and maybe Sakura)

If you have any questions regarding this prompt PM me.


	2. Underworld Gods

**Authors Note: If you are going to write a story based off a promot or drabble PM me before you do anything. There are ideas I have in relation to certain stories. But for the most part I dont cae wha you do with the story as long as you tell me and it is well written.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

Underworld Gods

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the owner of the most popular casino and can steal, swindle or con anyone who walks in. Sakura Haruno is a loan shark whose company is also a cover for her gang. Sasuke Uchiha is the best lawyer and assassin money can buy. He has connections everywhere, that keep his side job and more under wraps. They are somehow all friends.

Warning: Modern AU. Pairings: NaruHina, SakuIno?, Sasuke is a single Pringle(he manages to personally kill every woman and men he loved or bedded, somehow).

 **PM** **if** **you** **have** **any** **questions** **regading** **this** **Prompt**.


	3. Write your heart out

**Authors Note: If you are going to write a story based off a promot or drabble PM me before you do anything. There are ideas I have in relation to certain stories. But for the most part I dont cae wha you do with the story as long as you tell me and it is well written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Write your heart out

Summary: When people are born their body is covered in words their soulmate will say to them. Sasuke realizes early on who his soulmate is but is scared to say anything. All the words are of hatred and goodbye. The quote "I did it for power" haunts him. Sakura takes one look at the her words and knows she will never be happy. Her heart broken before she has a chance to love. All of the words or phrases are excuses and arguments. "What's your problem?" are all but scratched onto her skin. Naruto never wants to meet his soulmate. He covers up the discouragements and the put downs on his skin with a bright blue sharpie and every accomplishment and good thing in his life. But he's constantly trying to prove the words "You will never amount to anything" wrong. One knows, another despairs and the last wants desperately to be valued. All of them will feel pain and in the end one will lose everything , one will die and one will gain everything. The question is: Who?

Pairings: Itasasu, Saku?, NaruKyuu

 **If you have any questions regarding this prompt PM me.**


	4. Narutalia

**Authors Note: If you are going to write a story based off a promot or drabble PM me before you do anything. There are ideas I have in relation to certain stories. But for the most part I dont cae wha you do with the story as long as you tell me and it is well written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hetalia.**

Narutalia

 **Summary: Germany wakes up in a trashy, rundown apartment with nothing but ramen to eat and an orange jumpsuit for clothes. He stands up, trips and face plants before fainting (due to a dirty living space). Hungary wakes up in a bedroom covered in pink and pink hair. She goes through her closet and screams.( then goes looking for her skillet). Russia wakes up in the hospital and wonders where he is. When he asks the people present, he is offered condlences and he almost chokes them. It ends with all three of them absolutely terrifying everyone.**

The first time Germany looked in the mirror and saw blonde hair and blue eyes he immediately thought of Hitler and his ideology. He hated his hair from that moment on. After some time spent rooting around the apartment Germany found a bottle of bleach. He proceeded to use the entire thing. Once that was done Germany looked around the apartment and had a figurative heart attack. The apartment was so dirty and in desperate need of maintenance. Mind set Germany spent the rest of the day cleaning and scrubbing the place down. Late at night when the apartment was in somewhat decent shape, only then did Germany allow himself to go to sleep. The next morning he compiled a list of chores, groceries and necessary miscellaneous living products to buy. When he found the currency he was stunned. It looked like the money Japan used. How curious. Going off that logic dictates that the people here speak Japanese as well and likely follow their customs. Germany sighed and added a trip to the library onto his list of places to visit. With all of that in mind Germany gathered the money into an atrocious wallet that reminded him of France and pulled on a relatively clean white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, a pair of orange pants and the sorriest pair of sandals he had ever seen. Money in one hand, his list in the other Germany strode out the front door.

Germanys right eye twitched. He wasn't exactly popular but this was ridiculous. He had been refused service more than five times. Unbelievable! Especially since he had been nothing but polite. Was everyone still sore over the war? No that can't be it. They always called him Uzumaki brat or demon. It was beginning to get annoying.

Elizabetha always thought she was a very calm person(various nations would disagree). She didn't mind the color pink but with an entirely pink room, she figured the room was overkill. But nooooooo. Her clothes had to be pink too. What was wrong with her? Not to mention her skillet was missing. And there were no good Yaoi books in her bookshelf. What had the world come too? So she despaired and sulked the least pink corner of the room she could find. Before heading to the bathroom and seeing her reflection, then she deemed it perfectly reasonable to scream. When Sakuras parents found her on the floor of the bathroom they were understandably confused and more than a little worried.

Ivan outwardly was a very simple person. He liked his scarf, sunflowers, vodka and his metal pipe. He did not like it when people wouldn't answer his questions. The only one who could get away with that was America and that was because America was his. His. One day he and his sunflower would rule the world and everyone would became one with them. Ivan waited patiently for a nurse to arrive and let him go. He was not expecting a man well into his seventies and smoking a pipe to walk in with a platinum blonde haired man. "Sasuke Uchiha" the old man began "I understand that the massacre was a terrible tragedy….." Ivan stopped listening. They had called him Sasuke not Ivan. Sasuke Uchiha is his name here. According to the old man he had a family that was murdered by his older brother named Itachi. It was all very confusing because Ivan wanted a family but not one without America. Ivan supposes he should pretend to be upset but he's always been horrible at acting. That was Americas job. Russia was a master a lying though. And spying. Ivan looked up the men and smiled.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for putting up with me. Anyways if you have any suggestions PM. In case it wasnt obvious this is a crossover between Naruto and Hetalia.**


	5. Future Past

**Authors Note: If you are going to write a story based off a promot or drabble PM me before you do anything. There are ideas I have in relation to certain stories. But for the most part I dont cae wha you do with the story as long as you tell me and it is well written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Future Past

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha just knows this is all that blonde idiots faults. Why else would he be face to face with Hashirama Senju? Or Naruto was testing out time travel seals (while drunk) and Sasuke is the unlucky victim that visits random moments in history for indefinite amounts of time. Sasuke has stopped caring at this point and just wants some tomatoes.

Pairings: No pairings.

 **If you have any questions regarding this prompt PM me.**


	6. Expectations

**Authors Note: If you are going to write a story based off a prompt or drabble PM me before you do anything. There are ideas I have in relation to certain stories. But for the most part I don't care what you do with the story as long as you tell me, it is well written and I get credit for the original idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Summary: He was suffocating, drowning in a sea of expectation and he hated it. He hated the way the clan crowded him, made him feel caged in and leashed. He hated being compared to the one person who payed attention to him. Most of all he hated the lies, the acting, the arrogance and the impossible standards. When all he wanted was to be free.**

Located in a secluded corner of the village the Uchiha clan compound was a sight to behold. Imposing stone walls carved with blood seal circled the entire area and the only entrance was through the main gate. The gate itself opened onto a large Main Street lined with shops, stalls and the occasional park. The Main Street ended at a tranquil fountain memorial dedicated to all the Uchiha who had died, their names etched onto the stone basin, forever immortalized. Behind the fountain several gravel pathways would split in different directions. Each pathway lead to more residential homes, gardens and parks. Housing in the compound was divided between the elders, the main house and the branch families. The main house always got first pick, so they were often situated in the center of the compound with the largest house and biggest garden. The elders would often pick houses in secluded corners of the compound, away from all the hustle and bustle, content to live out their final years in peace. The rest of the housing was left to the branch families to fight and squabble over.

How a house was decorated said a lot about the family living there. As united as the clan was to the outside view, the individual members hardly knew anyone outside of their immediate family and the main family (only by name and maybe face). It didn't help that Uchiha were selectively bred to be warriors and their dispositions, attitudes and overall personality reflected that. They were made to kill, to be unhesitating and always be three steps ahead with one foot out the door as they made their escape. There were rumors that the Uchiha did not know what sympathy or empathy was, that they couldn't feel either. The Uchiha were infamous for being very impersonal but it hurt so much.

He never liked the tranquility of the early morning. When the only sound was your own breathing and the wind blowing. When you could feel weightless and carefree. That was a lie. All he could feel was the disapproving stare of his fathers as he yet again failed to produce a small fire ball, instead choking and coughing on the ashes lodged in his lungs. When he picked himself up of the ground he scowled. Why couldn't he get this right? Fire was in his blood, it was supposed to be his birthright. So why was it so hard? The only things he could hear in those mornings were the whispers of disapproval, comparisons and arrogance. He would very rarely walk around the compound and when he did the whispers would follow him everywhere. Sometimes he was stopped and questioned on his training, other times his older brother or his cousin were mentioned. It hurt badly and it constantly felt like his heart was being torn into pieces, being compared to them. He feared that one day his heart would be torn in so many pieces that it would never be put back together again. He sat in the kitchen with nobody except his mother for company, although he was hesitant to call her that. Her polite facade did nothing to hide the frozen steel she could never get rid and he was not fooled, even when everybody else was. She waited for him to sit down before saying a quick thanks and they both began eating. He set his utensils down "Father and Itachi are both going to late for dinner tonight" he picked his utensils back up "They said not to wait for them". She nodded in acceptance "Maybe you could use the break in your training to take a walk around the compound. You are paler than most of the elders" she ordered softly "I think some sunlight would do you some good, Sasuke". He nodded not really listening but pretending for the sake of the charade. Later Mikoto would find him sitting in the gazebo next to the pond in the back yard with a canvas and a set of paints. She saw the world filled with bright colors that made up the scene but never noticed the dark undertones of black that could be found lurking if you looked hard enough.

 **If you have any questions regarding this prompt PM me.**


End file.
